


If You Asked Me to Stay

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, draco malfoy is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry occupies Scorpius so Draco can do some much-needed work, but Scorpius has a habit of meddling in his father's affairs."I heard that!" / "You were supposed to."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 34
Kudos: 359





	If You Asked Me to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Rae, another brilliant writer who you should all check out, I hope you enjoy 💖
> 
> Also thank you so much to Mjabbers and Blue for the super quick betas 🥰

Scorpius puffed out his cheeks, rolling a muggle toy car across the ground petulantly.

“What’s the matter, Scorpius?” Harry asked, laying on his stomach next to the blond boy. Toys were strewn around the room, the two of them having gotten up to large amounts of havoc while Draco did work in the kitchen. Scorpius had turned five recently, and had been a bugger to deal with, so Harry had agreed to come keep him occupied. Give Draco a few hours of peace to get through his ever-lengthening to-do list.

The world from the ground felt different, everything huge and looming, yet not in a threatening way. He tried to remember what it had felt like to be this small naturally, but could only dredge up images of mangled toy soldiers and dust. Laying down on the hardwood floor felt like the opposite. It was relaxing, his cheek resting on his crossed arms, glasses skewed, as he let Scorpius occupy himself. Occasionally, he would lazily turn a building block on its head, flick the bristles of Scorpius’ toy broom, but he was happy doing absolutely nothing.

Now though, it was obvious that something was on Scorp’s mind, his pale brows furrowed, tiny pink lips pursed in an imitation of his father.

“Why do you weave?” Scorpius asked, and Harry felt his heart soften.

“I can’t stay here all the time Scorp,” he said, “I have my own home.”

“Where?” It always surprised Harry how curious he was, he wondered if Draco had been the same, constantly badgering his stuck up parents with questions about the world and its many surprises.

“In a house, you’ve been there.”

Scorpius huffed, pushing the car harder into the floor, “wonewy house.”

“I live alone, but that’s why I come visit you and your dad.”

Scorpius looked at him, his grey eyes piercing, “Why don’t you wive with us?”

“Because this is your house, for you and your dad, he wouldn’t want me here all the time.”

“He would!” Scorpius insisted, “He’s sad without you!”

Harry raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on his elbows. “What do you mean, Scorp?”

“Papa is sad when you weave, and always dress up for when you come!” He said it as if this was it, the words that would convince Harry to move in. He could hear Draco sifting through paper in the kitchen, but then his chair scraped back, and his feet were padding towards the living room.

“Well I wouldn’t want your  _ handsome _ dad to be  _ lonely _ , now would I?”

“I heard that, Harry!”

Harry looked up as Draco entered the room, his hair swept back from his forehead, almost golden in the afternoon light streaming through the window. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his pale chest and a small slice of silver peeking out from behind the fabric. That inch of torn skin caught Harry’s breath in a way it hadn’t before. 

He grinned. “You were supposed to.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, walking forward and sitting down cross-legged on the floor, carding his hand through Scorpius’ hair.

“What have you been telling Harry? Hm?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

Scorpius shrugged, as if he would somehow get in trouble, and Harry laughed.

“He thinks I should move in, because apparently you’re lonely without me. That true, Draco?”

Harry wanted to bask in the pink blush that was creeping up Draco’s neck, the sliver of silver even more noticeable against his flushed skin. If Harry didn’t leave, if he never left again, would he be allowed to undo the rest of those buttons? See where the scars led, trailing down Draco’s chest and abdomen, potentially running farther, down his hips and thighs. If he asked to stay, would Draco let him?

“I just like hosting guests.”

“I didn’t realize I qualified as a guest.”

“Right, because you’re here so often, like a little vermin.”

“Says the little ferret…”

Draco pushed his shoulder lightly, a playful movement, something that should have been casual. Draco’s hand lingered on Harry’s shoulder, as if feeling the bone and muscle underneath, his eyes stuck on Harry’s torso. Was he wondering what would happen if Harry stayed? Was he wondering if Harry would let him put his hands under his shirt, feel his skin beneath his fingertips? Because he would let him, if he was allowed to stay.

Suddenly Scorpius lunged himself at Harry’s lap, nuzzling into his chest, pushing Draco’s arm away.

“I won’t gwet up,” he said, “unwess you stay!” He looked at his father with a devilish grin that Harry hadn’t thought a five-year-old would be capable of, and Draco rolled his eyes, now the petulant child in the room. Suddenly Harry saw the Scorpius in Draco, as he so often saw Draco in Scorpius.

“I’ll sleepover, if it’s alright with your father…” Harry grinned, looking at Draco over the top of Scorpius’ head, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him close. Being Scorpius’ favourite person after Draco and his late mother was about to have a lot of benefits.

“I suppose… if Harry would like to, he can sleepover.”

“I would indeed like to,” Harry smiled, “we could watch a movie, I make good popcorn.”

Draco rolled his eyes, he had bought a TV at Harry’s request, and watching him try and use it brought Harry endless joy.

“Are you going to get off my lap, Scorp?” Harry asked, and the glare that Scorpius shot his way reminded him so much of Draco in first year that he had to laugh, a full belly laugh, as he picked Scorpius up and swung him around the room.

Draco watched from the floor with a tender smile on his face, and it made Harry’s heart swell to know that it wasn’t just for Scorpius, but him too. He was sure of it, as he was now sure of many things. Such as that, although Astoria would always be a part of Draco, Harry could be too. He knew better than most that losing someone didn’t mean you were closed off forever. That grief’s edge faded with time, no matter how much it tried to stay alive, aching under your skin like an old friend. He also knew, with absolute surety, that he was in love with Draco Malfoy, and that Draco loved him too.

“Scorp, want to hear a secret?” Harry asked breathlessly when they had stopped spinning (though the ground kept going), and Scorpius giggled as Harry leaned into his ear, “I think I’m in love with your dad.”

Scorpius giggled wildly, sticking out his tongue at Draco.

“What did you tell him?” Draco asked, getting up to come over to them, “you’re filling my boy’s head with useless fluff. One day I’m going to wake up,” he pounced, ruffling Scorpius’ hair as Harry tried to keep him safe, “and he’s going to have a cotton ball for a head!”

“No! No!” Scorpius squealed, holding onto Harry’s neck for dear life, as Draco attacked the both of them.

“I am the fluff monster,” Draco roared, “I eat all fluffballs!”

“Save me Hawwy, save me!” Scorpius yelled, punching out his tiny fists in Draco’s direction. Harry couldn’t stop laughing. Draco’s eyes were bright, cheeks flushed, his face in a mask of comical aggression. He had rarely looked happier. Harry wanted to snapshot this moment and frame it, perfect domestic bliss, no end to the night in sight. Maybe Draco would let Scorpius stay up past his bedtime, watch a movie with a little more action, eat buttery popcorn with chocolate M&Ms (Draco’s favourite muggle snack), all while snuggled in between the two of them. Maybe Draco would let Harry put his arm around his shoulder.

Draco came forward, looking like a tiger ready to pounce, and then he slipped his arm around Harry’s waist, in between Scorpius’ tiny body, and pulled Harry towards him.

“You can’t escape me now, you little devil,” Draco growled, smothering Scorpius in kisses. Draco’s hand felt like fire through the thin fabric of Harry’s shirt, it rested so easily on his lower back, felt so natural.

“I wanna a gwoup hug!” Scorpius yelled, trying to pull Draco in, and Harry shrugged. They wrapped Scorpius up, Draco’s arms encircling both of them, both hands pressed into Harry.

He poured every ounce of love he could into that hug, every bit of warmth and affection, and he prayed that Draco would feel it, would understand that he loved him, loved Scorpius, cherished every moment they got to spend together. He wanted to keep watching Scorpius grow; his first growth spurt, his letter to Hogwarts, teach him how to play Quidditch, how to cook, how to clean, how to live and learn and play and be himself. He wanted to help, in any way possible, to alleviate the challenge of being a single parent. He wanted… he wanted Draco. Wrapped up in the hug, Scorpius wriggling between them, Draco leaned back just enough to look Harry in the eye.

Harry was close enough to see the different shades of dark grey streaking his irises, the subtle changes in his pupil, the soft fade of his eyelashes from brown to blond, and the way he was searching Harry’s face, shifting his head to the side.

_ I love you _ , Harry mouthed, as Scorpius finally squirmed free from their embrace and dropped to the floor, running around them and shouting about popcorn.

Draco understood, he stepped ever-so-slightly closer, his eyelashes fluttering, hand moving underneath Harry’s shirt.

They closed the gap between them, love sparking on the tips of their fingers, Harry’s glasses bumping into the bridge of Draco’s nose. He smelled like lemons and lavender, his lips were soft, and Harry had been wanting this for so very long.

“Ewwww,” Scorpius yelled, jumping onto the couch, but Harry barely heard him. He pulled back from their chaste kiss, brushed their lips together, lingering.

“You can sleep in my room tonight,” Draco whispered, “if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Harry replied. How long will you let me stay, he thought to himself, because he wanted to stay forever.


End file.
